A Dance with the Devil
by bellefrenchkisses
Summary: She bargained with Pan to save her brother. Five years later, Baize has returned to Neverland as the sacrificial lamb. She thought their deal was black and white, but Peter only plays in shades of gray. Rated M for non-con/dub-con/violence in later chapters. [Mostly Pan x OC, some Hook x OC]
1. Prelude

**AN: In this story, Peter Pan and Neverland are not dying and Milah never existed. In those regards, it could be considered an AU, but everything else is the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its fabulous characters. All rights are reserved by ABC.**

_Prelude_

Killian turned the bottle upside-down above his mouth and the very last drop fell onto his outstretched tongue. He sighed. All good things must come to an end, and bottles of rum are no exception. He stood up, dropping the empty bottle, and dusted the sand off of his clothes. He looked out onto the sea; his beautiful ship lay awash in moonlight. A small smile crept onto his face as he thought of the lyrics - A pirate's life for me - and made his way to the dinghy resting on the shore. He looked back once, he wasn't sure why, and a sudden chill ran across his spine as he realized that the beach was not deserted like he had thought. A small figure sat less than a hundred yards away, also facing the sea. Curious, Killian wandered over to the figure, good hand on his sword, just in case. His approach was so silent and stealthy that even as he was mere feet away from the figure, it did not turn. His brows knit in confusion as the moon shed light on what appeared to be a small girl in a white nightgown, clutching her legs to her chest. Killian coughed. The girl looked up. He gasped - she was breathtakingly beautiful. Thick rings of chocolate-colored hair curled gently around her face, a light shade of caramel, adorned with a delicate nose and slight, soft lips. But it was her eyes that were the most bewitching - they were large, sparkling, and a shade of emerald that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he was convinced it was the most beautiful color he'd ever seen. He opened his mouth a few times, but he was still stunned by the perfect specimen sitting before him. Killian was also ashamed. She couldn't have been more than 13. The girl blinked a few times. "Hello," she said simply, sensing that he would not be the one to start a conversation. Her voice was light and tinkling. He coughed again and spattered out a gruff hello in response. She looked at him expectantly for a moment then, realizing he had nothing further to say, turned back to the sea. Killian was confused, he usually struck fear into people he encountered, or at least a healthy sense of wariness, first from his authoritative attitude, then from his hook. This girl seemed not to care in the slightest. He was offended. "Aren't you afraid of me?" he commanded in his sternest voice. The girl looked up again and smiled, crinkling her nose. "No, why should I be?" He furrowed his brows, "I'm a 300-year-old man." She shrugged, "I'm a twelve-year-old girl." Inwardly, he groaned - 12 was even worse. He tried again, "I have a hook." She brushed a hair behind her ear, "I have my wits." He crouched down next to her and, looking straight into her eyes, hissed in his most poisonous whisper, "I could kill you." She looked straight back into his eyes, not wavering for a second, and whispered back, "That wouldn't be so bad." Then she turned her head away from him again and resumed her sea-watching. With a grunt, he sat next to her. This girl confused, mesmerized, and (he would never admit it) slightly scared him. In over 300 years he'd never met someone (save Pan and his band of misfits - he cursed at the thought of his hated adversary) who hadn't been frightened of him. And here was a tiny girl, aged 12 (he internally slapped himself again - he was not a pervert), who treated him like a fly. This was not a situation Killian knew how to handle. Finally, he dropped all pretenses and just stared at her with curiosity. "What makes you say that?" She didn't look at him, but sighed heavily. "I traded myself to Pan in place of my brother. The deal I made is that I will go back to home with my brother and I will train for five years. Train so I can take the place of a Lost Boy. Then, at the end of the 5 years, I will return, and Pan will erase my brother's memory of me, so that he will never feel the pain of missing me, and I will live here, and work for Pan…" here, she paused, then breathed out the last word softly, "...forever." He was at a loss for words; not only was her courage admirable, and her sacrificial love for her brother nearly tear-inducing, but she had managed to barter with Pan and get exactly what she wanted, to the extent that it was possible. Nobody got the upper hand of deals with Pan. There were many things Killian wished to say to the girl, but he settled on the simplest: "You are incredibly brave." She looked at him, eyes sparkling, and replied in a matter-of-fact manner, "I'm no hero. I just do what I need to do for the people I love." She was silent for a moment, eyes roving over his handsome face, and then offered, "I'm Baize." He smiled, "My name is Captain H-", she interrupted with an insolent laugh, "I know who you are, silly." He grinned. Baize was definitely not the type of female, or person, he was used to dealing with. "You know me, yet you didn't fear me?" She shook her head, a radiant smile still lighting up her face. "Of course not, I know that there is only one devil on this island, and his name is Peter Pan."


	2. Moonlight Sonata

_Chapter 1:_

_Moonlight Sonata_

She absentmindedly ran her hands over the delicate lace of the corset packet. It hadn't been easy to procure the beautifully crafted, sturdy articles of clothing that now filled her carpet-bag - each looked like something a pirate would wear. But Baize was adamant that she would "fit in" in Neverland, and twenty-first century clothing would have her stick out like a sore thumb. So, she had painstakingly sought out these handmade treasures - corsets (not for figure shaping, but for undergarment purposes), side-tie leather and cloth pants, authentic leather boots, gloves, hooded capes - whenever she was not training.

She'd spent the past five years learning sword-fighting, hand-to-hand combat, archery, hunting, gymnastics, and a myriad of other skills that would make her a valuable addition to the Lost Boys. She had fully immersed herself in learning each skill, making sure she gained mastery, because she was deathly afraid that, if Peter found her inadequate, their deal would be null and he would return her and demand Lux back. Five years ago, she had been naught more than a child. Now, Baize was a force to be reckoned with. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _Focus._ She zipped the bag and checked the clock. _11:43 PM_. She slung the bag over her shoulder and shuffled over to the door of her room. She stood in the doorway for a moment, scanning over her room and its contents. Baize frowned and turned off the light - these were just material objects, she would not miss them. She shut the door quietly and walked down the hall towards Lux's room. She stopped, turned around, and walked quickly to her parents' room. She peeped in through the gap between the door and the wall. They lay sleeping soundly. They were not wonderful parents - in many regards they were distant, cold, and unloving - but she would miss them the same. She kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the door lightly, mouthing the words _I love you_, and turned back down the hall towards her brother's room.

She slipped in quietly and sat down at the edge of his bed. He looked so innocent and fragile in his sleep. She gently stroked the side of his face, a tear forming in her eye. Baize loved her younger brother so much. She was giving herself up for eternity, for him, after all. He looked like an angel, so peaceful in slumber, but she couldn't resist softly shaking his shoulder. Baize needed to speak to him one last time. Lux squinted a few times as he woke up, suprise washing over his face as he registered his sister's face hovering above his. "Hi, Bai," he mumbled groggily. She could barely form the words: "Lux, I just wanted you to know that I love you so, so much." Lux, in his semi-coherent state, giggled lightly. "I know that already. I love you too." She sighed, "I will always love you, and I will never forget you." Lux was confused but still smiled. "I will too, and I won't. Forget you, I mean." She smiled sadly, knowing that he would, soon, forget her. But it was for the best. She didn't want him to hurt, ever. "Lux, can I just...can I hold you?" He propped himself up on his elbows, concerned. "Are you okay, Bai?" She swallowed, "I will be." He nodded, "Good." Lux shifted so that he was laying in her arms and fell back asleep. Baize cradled him for a while, trying to numb herself to any pain and merely focus on the moment. _11:57_. She slowly, slowly lowered him back onto his pillow. He didn't wake up; he'd always been a heavy sleeper. She pressed her lips to his forehead. She was not crying anymore, she was doing what was right, what was good, and there was no sadness in that. Baize was saving her brother and he would be okay and she would be okay. She adjusted the bag on her back and walked over to the window. She looked at Lux one last time and whispered, "I'll come back for you. Even it takes a million years." She smiled wryly. "And I have all the time in the world."

_11:59_. She turned to the window and opened it. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cold winter air. As she breathed out, she said, in a voice devoid of fear, devoid of emotion, a voice filled with power: "I'm ready."

**AN: If it wasn't clear, at the very end Baize is calling to Pan's shadow. **


	3. Waltz No 1

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! They really mean so much to me, especially since this is my first fic! :)**

_Chapter 2: _

_Waltz No. 1_

_"Soon I'll grow up, and I won't even flinch at your name."_

When the shadow unceremoniously dropped her, Baize landed on her feet. She smiled, satisfied at the little victory, and took in her surroundings._ Trees. Vines. Dirt._ She was in the thick of the forest. She closed her eyes for a moment, willed herself to be still, and listened. Under the melodic notes of chirping bluejays, under the peaceful babbling of a nearby stream, under the faint rustling of wind through leaves, a note of music - flute music - drifted into her ears. _Pan._

x x x

Thanks to her superb tracking skills (the training evidently paid off), Baize arrived in Pan's territory mere minutes later. Everything was the same as it had been five years earlier: makeshift huts constructed of sticks and leaves leaning haphazardly against trees, boys' clothes drying on variously placed lengths of string, a huge fire-pit in the middle with a fire still burning, despite the apparent absence of any people (boys), and, past the pit, a gigantic oak with a large door, which contained Pan's living quarters. As she scanned the area, she felt something land behind her, as if it had fallen from the trees. _Of course._ Baize looked up and a multitude of glowing eyes greeted her. The boys were all situated in trees, peering down at the newcomer. She did not have to turn around to know which boy stood behind her now. As he came into her peripheral vision, she noted that he had not changed a smidge: same smoldering green-grey eyes, same tousled brown hair, same slim, muscled figure. Pan conducted the same appraisal as he circled around her predatorily, eyes raking over her five-years-older form intensely. For the not-so-joyous reunion, she had chosen a billowy maroon top with a deep V, revealing a champagne-colored front-lacing corset that barely held in her generous bust, black leather pants that clung to her ample derriere, and sturdy black leather boots. A sheathed sword hung off a tan leather belt around her tiny waist. Her wavy hair was tamed into a fishtail and her eyes sparkled with impetuous resolve. Peter barely managed to keep his face blank; he was taken aback by how beautiful she had grown. And her shapely figure? He shut the thought out of his mind, he needed to stay in control of the situation. Baize still hadn't moved, she'd only followed him with her eyes. He completed his circle and ended up behind her again, his body flush to hers as he whispered into her ear, in a velvety voice, "Welcome home, Babydoll." Hearing the name, she gritted her teeth. Pan had coined the nickname upon their first encounter, when she arguably did resemble a doll - tiny, big-eyed, dressed in a long, lacy nightgown. She hadn't grown much - she stood at a petite 5'3" - but she was certainly much more of a woman now. She had hoped he would call her by her real name, or even by a better nickname - Viper or Tiger or something that connoted her skills - but no, he had stuck with the demeaning pet name. She turned swiftly and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Eyes narrowed, she hissed, "I'm not your baby or your doll. We made a deal and I'm here to uphold my end. Don't get any ideas." He raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his. "You've got fire. I can't wait to extinguish it." He laughed darkly as she pulled away. "Boys! Come greet our newest addition!" All around, boys jumped down from trees. She guessed there were a little over 30 of them. Most of them seemed older - 15, 16, 17 - though there was a slew of younger boys too, even one who looked 10. The younger ones gazed at Baize questioningly - they didn't understand what Pan was doing with a girl. The older ones, while also curious, looked at her lecherously, and she couldn't help but shiver. "This is Babydoll," announced Peter proudly, while Baize rolled her eyes, "and she's a lost Boy now." Peter turned to her and asked sweetly, "I trust you've been training?" "Why don't you find out?" she replied sassily. Pan's devilish smile returned as he turned to the boys and clapped his hands. "Alright, boys, let's play a game!" The boys, previously quiet, erupted into a frenzy of whooping and hollering. He shushed them and continued, "We are going to play sword-fighting. But the first round will just be Babydoll...and Felix."

A figure emerged from the mess of boys. Though a hood covered most of his face, the end of a jagged scar was visible, and a sinister smile. He unsheathed a sword at his side; Baize unsheathed hers. He took his cloak off and threw it to the side. His face was one that had been etched into her memory. Piercing blue eyes, tangled blond hair, angular jaw, scar. He was handsome in his own way, she mused, though he lacked Pan's beguiling charm. Felix was monotone, he was emotionless, he was one-dimensional. He was a static character. But Baize was dynamic, and she was determined. And she had become quite good at wielding a sword. Felix struck the first blow, the clang of metal on metal resounding throughout the clearing, and Baize was in the zone. They dueled for a solid 20 minutes, each occasionally pushing the other up against an oak or the solid line of boys eagerly watching and cheering, but neither was able to disarm their opponent. Felix was smoldering inside; why was it taking so long to beat this_ girl_? He glanced around quickly and snickered when he spied the fire-pit. _Home-field advantage._ Slowly but surely, he drove Baize backwards, until the backs of her legs knocked against the low wall of rocks outlining the pit. She gasped as she lost her balance, dropping her sword and flinging her arms down to catch herself. She was now leaning back on the rock ledge, practically sitting, unarmed, and still stunned from the close call. Felix smirked and pointed the tip of his sword at her throat. "I win." He re-sheathed his sword and started to walk away. Quick as lightning, Baize knocked him off kilter, and he landed with a heavy thud on the ground, face up, with the girl straddling him, his arms pinned above his head, and a knife at his throat. A collective gasp was heard from the audience. Felix blinked; he wasn't quite sure what had happened, he hadn't even had time to react_._ Baize leaned down 'til their foreheads were touching, and whispered venomously, "Congrats."

"NO!" shouted Pan, roughly yanking Baize off of Felix. He ripped the knife out of her hand and threw it on the ground. He spun her around so that she was facing him, her upper arms locked in his vise grip. His eyes were furious as he spat out, "You broke the rules!" "I didn't know there were any," she retorted through clenched teeth. He pulled her even closer. "The game is called _sword_-fighting," he started, voice dangerously low and dripping with venom, "_You don't. Use. A knife._" He punctuated each word with a violent shake of the girl he held. Baize had no response, she merely stared into his eyes with all the disdain she could muster. A deathly hush had fallen over the boys, with the exception of Felix, who had risen and was now growling behind her. After a prolonged silence, Pan let go of Baize's arms. They were throbbing. She made a move to turn away, but he clicked his tongue and said in a sickening, sing-song voice, "Do you really think I'm done with you? You played dirty. Now I'm going to play dirty with you." The smile on his face turned her stomach. "It's only fair."


	4. Allegro

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update! Just finished up all my midterms, and being a student comes first, no matter how fun the pastime. Anywho, here is some long-awaited smut. **

**Also - thank you all for the reviews! I will eventually figure out how to respond to them and whatnot...Until then, just know that you make me very happy and motivate me to write more! **

Chapter 3: Allegro

Peter's favorite games were mind games. He found that they were more pleasing, more fulfilling, and ultimately more effective than any other type of game - or any other type of torture.

Baize shifted uncomfortably as sunlight streamed into the cave. A satin blindfold kept her from seeing the light directly, but she could feel the burning heat. She'd been chained here, in a tiny cave some ways away from Pan's camp, for the past four days, if she had been counting right. It was hard to keep track of days with a blindfold and no timekeeping device. She could merely guess at the passage of time based on "meals" - twice a day, someone came to give her a small cup of water and a handful of berries. She ruefully wished they were nightshade. For one as fiercely independent as Baize, this was a terrible kind of torture.

Footsteps approached the cave; it was mealtime. But the bowl of berries did not come - instead, the blindfold was ripped off. She immediately shut her eyes, the brightness was overwhelming. After a few minutes, she began to slowly open her eyes, registering the person squatting in front of her. It was Pan, of course. "Morning, sunshine," he greeted her warmly. She couldn't figure him out, it was as if a genuinely sweet boy existed somewhere under the demon, and glimpses of him sometimes slipped out. "Morning," she returned. She was too drained to be snappy. "I figured you'd want to bathe. I have a towel and your clothes." She perked up immediately, but tried to hide her eagerness when she realized there was probably a catch. She sighed, this mental tug-of-war was exhausting. "What game are you playing now, Pan?" He frowned as he began to uncuff her. "Perhaps I'm just doing a favor for my Babydoll because I'm _nice_." She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, and I'm a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem.**"**

x x x

The hot spring was not far from the cave, but the trek was arduous. Baize was a little unsteady on her feet from being seated in a cramped position for several days. Pan saw her wince as she walked and offered to carry her, or at least help, but she flatly refused. She did not want to appear weak at all, ever, because Pan could sense weakness like sharks sense blood. And he loved to play one's weakness against them. Baize willed herself to be strong, though her legs were screaming with the effort. Right when she thought she would collapse, they were at the spring - a small, circular pool situated in a rock outcropping, sunlight streaming in from above. Steam drifted lazily from the pool; it looked heavenly. "Here you go, then," said Pan. They stood for a moment, Baize looking at the spring, Peter looking at Baize, until she turned and asked, "Privacy?" He coughed and nodded, "Oh. Yeah." He dropped her clothes on a jutting rock. "Catch," he said, tossing Baize a small bottle. He rounded the corner and she was alone.

Baize examined the little glass bottle. The substance inside looked milky. She opened it and took a whiff. Lilacs. She supposed it was soap. _A nice touch_. She quickly undressed and stepped into the water. It was very hot - her skin turned pink - but it felt _so good_ on her sore muscles. She eased all the way in and found a submerged rock ledge to sit on. After a thorough scrubbing of body, hair, and face with the wonderfully fragrant soap Pan had provided, Baize simply sat on the ledge, fully immersed in the water, and relaxed. Perhaps Neverland wouldn't be so bad, she thought, if only she kept below the radar. She could make it, she always did. She just had to learn which battles to pick and which defeats to accept.

x x x

Baize had been sitting in the spring awhile, eyes closed but not sleeping, when she heard a faint rustling in the cave. She figured it was the wind but was too comfortable to actually look. But then there was a splash and a small wave hit her. Pan arose out of the water. Her eyes shot open and she quickly covered herself with her hands. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even. She froze as Pan, silent, swam lazily over until their bodies were inches apart. "What I've been wanting to do since the moment you arrived," he whispered huskily. Then his lips crashed onto hers with bruising force, and she knew she should've stopped it but _shit_ his tongue was curling into her mouth, and his hands were on her breasts, and she could feel herself grow hot. His thumbed over her nipples roughly as they grew hard under his touch. She pulled him in, so that he was straddling her, though he quickly and expertly flipped them so that he was sitting on the ledge and she was sitting on him. She ran her hands over his chiseled body, exploring every inch of his skin with her fingertips. His mouth moved down to her neck; she moaned as he sucked lightly on her pulse point. She reached down and and wrapped a tiny hand around his cock. He threw his head back and grunted as she began to stroke his length. She lightly traced the head of his cock with delicate fingers. "Fuck, Baby, I don't think I'm gonna last long," he hissed. She chuckled, "Alright." With one fluid motion she mounted him and began to grind on him. He dug his fingers into her hips with a force that would surely leave bruises. He began to thrust up into her wildly and brushed a finger over her clit. She moaned. He rubbed little circles while pushing into her relentlessly, and she screamed his name as they came together, him spilling his seed deep inside her and her walls clenching around him. They both collapsed, panting, against the edge of the pool. She laid against his chest for a moment, panting. It dawned on her that it was midday, and the location, though relatively secluded, could have been found easily, had someone desired to find it. Her cheeks flushed red: what had she been thinking? She clambered out of the pool and grabbed one of the towels Peter had dropped with her clothes. Peter, taking the hint, climbed out and caught the towel she threw at him. The two quickly dressed. Baize began to walk out of the cave, but Peter pinned her against the wall, scanned her luscious body with lusftul eyes, and stole another kiss. She deepened the kiss, wrapping a leg around him, pulling him impossibly closer. She could feel his hard cock through the cloth. He began to unlace his pants, but distant _whoops _reminded the duo that the Lost Boys were not all that far and that it was, in fact, the middle of the day and a not-very-well-hidden location. They pulled apart quickly and left the spring, but not before Peter could slap Baize's ass with a throaty "We'll finish this later." Baize laughed and the two began the walk back to camp in a comfortable silence.

Behind a tree very near to the spring-cave, a figure watched the pair depart. He wiped the cum onto a rag and tucked his softening cock back into his pants. As soon as Baize and Peter were out of sight, he began to follow them back to camp. He had quite a few ideas for what he'd do with his newfound knowledge.

Felix had seen everything.


End file.
